


Some Days...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio feels the weight of his job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days...

There were some days he hated his job. He always said he stood for the victims, but some days he just didn't know how to go about it. How did he go about standing for the three little boys who were killed by their father and lined up on the sofa for their mother to find?

There was a saying about violence begetting violence and from his perspective in law enforcement he saw it more often than he wanted to admit. But it didn't stop him from wanting to end the cycle. And it didn't stop him from feeling the pain of the lives lost.


End file.
